A Heart of Stone Broken
by Dragonflaime
Summary: I was taught to kill his kind, to show now mercy. He was the enemy, no questions asked. But now my mind was filled with questions. The main one: Do I love him?
1. Chapter 1

vamplover7223: Hey, peeps! Okay so this story is a co-author story between Sheza Abby and me! So This chap is written by Sheza Abby and I'll write the next chapter. Anyways enjoy!

**_A Heart of Stone Broken_**

I glanced around real quick. My heart was pounding and my temple was throbbing. I knew beyond a doubt that the vampire across the field could smell, properly even hear, my blood rushing through my veins. Let's just say I enjoyed knowing my opponents, a.k.a. the wolf shifters, strategy before I attacked, besides it was entertaining to watch that -what was that leeches' name- beat up that wolf-shifter. I had been a good girl. I had done exactly as I was trained to examine the opponent until you find their weakness then exploit it. I hadn't been impulsive or anything instead I had stayed out of sight silently watching these two do battle everyday and then, follow the wolf-shifter home to observe his pack. Really it had been too easy these past few days.

There he was right on schedule. That (replace with the color of wolf Jacob is) was so cute and the way he moved was different than any other wolf I had ever seen...

Oh, man! I have got to stop thinking like that! Rule number three at 'The Organization' was not to become attached to targets. I had never felt like this about anyone, at all and now, the one person I though I liked just had to be my enemy.

A loud crack echoed across the clearing jarring me back to reality. "Look, Jacob, I did not change Bella!" the vamp yelled as he sprung forward and back at, that's his name, Jacob. He slipped around and through Jacob's legs. His grasped snapped around Jacob's furry front paw. I involuntarily cringed. The vampire raised his arm and slung Jacob into the forest. It always ended like this; one of them getting slunged far away and not bothering to come back.

Sighing I turned and took off running in the general direction that the wolf-shifter was thrown. Tonight would be a relief to be able to sleep in peace without having the constant delima of falling for Jacob. He is the enemy. He is the enemy. He is the enemy! I had to get it though my head that Jacob What-is-his-last-name is the enemy besides he didn't even know I existed and even if he did he'd be more likely to take off my head.


	2. The Organization

Vamplover7223- I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm juggling three stories including this one plus the ones I'm not posting on the internet and of course the dreaded curse of homework.

Sheza Abby- Writing a story with somebody else is hard but I like it. All I ask is that you don't kill us for taking so long and **Review. **I like reading reviews.

Jacob didn't really do anything tonight. He just laid on his bed glaring at the ceiling. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice me.  
I sighed mentally before running toward the Organization.  
"Shantell! Where the heck have you been?" Nick asked falling into step beside me when I had reached the Organization.  
I didn't feel like dealing with Nick. Nick had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was one of the best slayers and for some reason liked to annoy me.  
"It's Shay. Why do you even care? I was working, okay? I watched Jacob fight a vampire and followed him to his house. He was just laying on his bed glaring at the ceiling. Now butt out of my business," I growled.  
"Because Miranda called an emergency meeting for all slayers and you weren't there," Nick stated slowly like I was a small child.  
"Well, I have a legitimate reason for not being there. I was tracking a were-wolf that she assigned for me to kill," I retorted.  
"True. But you should have had your pager on."  
"If I had had it on, then Jacob would have known I was following him," I ground out stopping in front of my room.  
"Whatever. Miranda is still going to be mad," Nick stated smirking at me.  
I felt like strangling the boy. We were the best slayers of the Organization and he loved it when I messed up.  
"I'm sure she'll understand better than you," I replied sweetly before retreating into my room.  
I slammed my door in his face before flopping down on my bed.  
Okay, I need to explain a few things to you. The number 1 rule of the Organization is to never become attached to the target. The second rule was never show any emotion in a fight.  
From the age of 5 slayers were taught not to feel pain. I mean, we felt it but we didn't show the enemy we were in pain. Some believed it was barbaric while others believed it was necessary and appropriate. Many of the younger slayers stayed out of the issue along with the teen slayers.  
I sighed and closed my eyes. Jacob's face came flooding back to me. He was so angry about that girl, Bella I think, being turned into a vampire. What was the deal between him and Beth or Bella? Hmm… Maybe the bronze haired vampire could give me some answers.


	3. Steping Up

**Okay, sorry for the late update. Vamplover7223 and I were having communication issues. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twighlight but I do own Shay. Mush! Mush!**

"All right, let's make it out of this one alive shall we," I smirked thinking to myself. If only all it took to stay alive in life was a good little pep talk. I had followed the vampire to his place this time, but I was definitely not expecting what I found. I stared across the immense stretch of yard leading up to a white mansion of all things. Seriously, since when do vampires have style? I bounced of the stairs and lightly wrapper my knuckled on the door. The door swung aside to reveal a tall young man, 18 I'm guessing, with tousled blond hair.

"No, we don't want to buy whatever you are selling," he said running his hand through his hair.

'That's a first,' I thought. Nobody had yet to compare me to one of those dumb door to door salesmen.

"I'm not that weird vamp," I started, "Now can I talk with Bella and the brunet that keeps beating up that wolf-shifter."

The guy just stared at me like I was nuts and I know I proberly am since I kill wolf-shifters on a daily basis but still! After all I don't try to kill vampires like our sister organization. Now, they are crazy.

"Jazzy," I herd this cute annoying little voice say, "Why didn't you just send the salesman away?"

"Why do people keep thinking I'm a salesman for crying out loud?" I burst out exasperated. This was going to be way harder than I thought.

"She wants to talk to Edward and Bella," the blonde said sounding rather scared.

"Jazz…" She said her voice rising in pitch intervals at a time while wrapping her arm around his waist. The girl;' head was surrounded by all these dainty little spikes that did nothing to add to the pip squeaks height. All of a sudden, she shrieked out one word, "Carlisle!"

Another blond man slowly descended the stairs, a huge volume balanced delicately in his hands while he flipped through it iradically. "Oh…" he gasped. His page flipping slowed to a normal human pace. "May we help you?" he asked politely.

I sighed exasperated. "For the second time can I talk to Bella and…" I stole a glance at the spiked haired girl and shocked vamps and asked, "What was his name?"

"Edward, his name is Edward. Carlisle, she knows," the blond teen looking vamp said finally coming out of his shock. "I don't know how, but she knows."

"I see. Would you care to explain?" The man said turning to face me.

"Not really," I said bouncing up and down erratically on my toes I always did have too much energy for my own good. My eyes darted around once; then, I shrugged inwardly. I dashed up the stairs to stand in front of the man using one of the many upgrades the Organization gave us for speed. There were others for strength, healing and our senses, but I liked the speed the best. "Now, you going to tell me where they are or do I have to make a point?" I asked flipping out a dagger coated in their venom. They'd be smell if they were paying any attention to their noses.

"Must we be violent?" the man asked staring pointedly at the dagger.

"No, but apparently I have to, to get what I want," I said raising the dagger to point at his neck.

"Don't!" A voice of bells rang out. I glanced up to see the bronze haired boy with his arm around a beautiful girl.

"Bella and Edward, I presume," I whispered, knowing fully well they could hear me. This whole time I kept the dagger level at the man, Carlisle, I think his name is.

"Yes." The girl's voice came out shakily and scared. Edward squeezed her waist lightly, glancing towards her, and then, turned his glare back to me.

"You won't hurt him," Edward said quirking an eyebrow at me. "You're too afraid your get your but kicked by some rival organization for stealing their job?"

I flicked the dagger easily away from Carlisle's neck and back into one of my belt loops. "Stupid mid reading vamps," I muttered. Then, speaking in a normal tone, well, sort of, I asked bluntly, "So, can we talk?"

"Fine," Edward said, "But one false move-"

"And you'll tear me to shreds," I said borrowed. I had the whole spill basically memorized, everybody had their own strange twist to it, mine was I always took off the head. The boy, Edward smirked. Oh, yeah, stupid mind reader. "Lead the way," I said. My voice a fake bright cheerful tone, that made me want to puke. The girl, Bella, frowned and turned on her heel; the boy following after her like a good little puppy dog.


	4. Being Civilized?

Sheza Abby: So, here's the next chapter. Read and Review.

Bella walked out into the backyard of the house. My guess was so that the  
other vamps could plainly see and hear what was going on between Bella,  
Edward, and me.

"You said you wanted to talk to us. About what exactly?" The bronze  
haired vamp asked.

"Well, Eddie," he flinched at the name, "I know that you are  
associated with the La Push wolf shifters…or one of them at least," I  
stated.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Are you and Jake still arguing about whose  
fault it was that I was changed?" Bella yelled.

Edward glared at me.

"Aw. Eddie got in trouble. Poor boy," I thought knowing that he would  
hear me.

"Listen to me, girl-" he started.

"It's Shay."

"What?" Edward spat enraged.

"My name is Shay. I thought vampires were supposed to be smart," I  
stated.

"Okay, Shay. I don't know exactly how you know about vampires or  
werewolves but you shouldn't try to provoke us," he growled.

"Who said I was provoking you? I'm just having a little fun. Besides,  
I'm here on a strict business basis," I replied innocently.

Edward exhaled loudly.

"Shay, how do you know about the werewolves?" Bella asked.

"I am a werewolf slayer," I answered smiling at her.

Bella stiffened at my statement.

"And you are here to kill the Quileute pack?" she asked tensely.

I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'm here to kill one member of the pack. Or get information out of  
the member before I kill him. Just depends on how I feel," I answered  
shrugging.

Bella looked horrified. "Who exactly are you targeting?" she inquired.

"Well, I could tell her and break the rules and have to hear Nick's  
mouth. Or I could just not tell her and anger a coven of vampires," I  
thought as I weighed the consequences.

"I can't really tell you but if I want information out of you two, then I  
guess I have too. My target is a russet colored wolf. The one Edward keeps  
fighting. The wolf shifter keeps accusing Edward of changing you," I  
stated.

"Edward didn't change me. It was another vampire. One who was mad at  
Edward for killing her mate," Bella replied softly.

"Oh. The whole 'mate for mate' policy vampires seem to have," I  
responded as gently as possible.

"Yeah. So the werewolf you are after is Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p.'

"Why?" Edward asked without a hint of anger in his voice.

"I was told to. I am given a target and I am expected to eliminate the  
target. No questions asked," I answered.

"You don't want to, though," Edward stated.

"What?"

Bella glanced at Edward confused.

"You don't want to kill Jacob. You've had chances but something holds  
you back every time," Edward elaborated.

"Whatever. I don't need a therapist. Back to the reason I came here. Why  
is Jacob so attached to Bella?" I asked getting very annoyed by Edward.

"He was a child hood friend and thinks he is in love with me," Bella  
answered.

"So you would be angry if I killed him?"

"Yes. I would," she replied.

"Would you attack me?" I asked wanting to know if I needed to alert the  
vampire slayers.

Bella hesitated.

"Don't answer her, Bella. She isn't going to kill Jacob," Edward said  
staring at me.

I scoffed. "That's what you think! I am one of the best slayers in the  
Organization! I have no mercy to offer the stupid mutt," I yelled.

I pulled my dagger out and throw it in Edward's direction but slightly to  
the left.

Four feral growls sounded from around me.

I glanced around and saw the other vampires in Edward's coven glaring at  
me.

The older blonde sighed. "Why did you attack Edward?" he asked.

"I didn't attack him. I attacked something behind him," I replied  
annoyed by these vamps.

"Shantell does have a temper," a very familiar and aggravating voice  
stated from behind Edward.

"Nick, I am going to kill you," I growled glaring at the dirty blonde  
haired guy.

"There's that temper," he replied tossing my dagger back at me.

I continued to glare at him as I caught the handle of the dagger. Sighing, I  
turned to face… Carlisle.

"See? I wasn't attacking Edward. I was attacking Nick," I said.

"How can we be sure of that?" a vampire girl with long blonde hair  
asked.

"Because if I wanted to attack Edward, then my dagger would have hit him. I  
never miss my target," I responded.

"It's true," Nick agreed.

"Shut up, Nick! And butt out!" I shouted at him.

"No because as of today, we are partners in your mission to slay that  
russet shifter. When Miranda heard about the vampires, she assigned me to  
help," Nick stated arrogantly.

I wanted to kill him so badly! Maybe one the vampires wouldn't mind doing  
it for me. Hmm...

"We are not going to kill him," Edward said.

"It was just a thought. A very happy thought," I replied glaring at  
Nick.

Vamplover7223: Please review!

Sheza Abby: Yeah, we like reviews!


End file.
